


Boom clap

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: South Park
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Storms, comfort really, fears, mild h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Craig's waiting for Tweek but with a storm on the way he finds himself instead looking for Tweek who hates storms





	Boom clap

Craig can see the tell tale signs of it long before it arrives. It's in the subtle turn of the breeze that carries through the streets of South Park and the darkening clouds on the horizon. Even after they fall inside for the final lesson of the day and the wind picks up bringing with it the soft pattering of raindrops, he is the only one who seems to know that it's far from over 

School lets out and he waits as he always does for his twitchy blonde boyfriend by the school gate, the raindrops flattening his growing dark fringe and sticking it to his pale forehead. The small amount of water doesn't bother Craig, what does is that even after ten minutes of the front gate being empty of nothing but raindrops he still hasn't caught a glimpse of the blonde haired boy who's usually first out of the gate

A distant clap of lightning has his alert mind looking off towards the flash and counting the brief moments till the boom of thunder. He gets to two then heads for the open doors of the school as thunder rumbles loud around him. His phone is pressed uncaring to his damp ear as soon as he enters the school and as he walks the halls he listens to the same ring four times before it's picked up. "Hello" "hey mrs Tweak it's Craig" "oh hi Craig" her cheery voice replies as he glances into a broom cupboard "I was just calling to ask if Tweek's at home" silence although brief gives Craig the answer he needs. "No" it's cautious "why, have you two been fighting" Craig expects it so he puts a smile into his voice "not at all" when he replies in a hope to reassure her but still she asks "are you sure" "positive." He stops when he hears a quiet whimper as he passes the boys bathroom and breaths a small sigh of relief "I see him right now, he must of forgotten some books" the excuse slips easily from his lips as he comes to a stop "gotta go mrs Tweak" he can almost see her smile when she mumbles a soft agreeance before he hangs up 

Pocketing the phone, he knows he didn't need to lie to her but found it was best to keep their parents out of such matters. Later he would text her to let her know Tweek was going to stay the night but that was later, right now he had more important things to think of 

Walking into the bathroom was a slow approach, the storm outside had already darkened the room to near black, yet Craig dare not turn on the light in fear of scaring Tweek further. Instead he closed the door behind him and clicked the lock loudly for security, letting Tweek know he was there 

The room seemed to fall more silent and still as he slowly lowered himself to the floor, his back braced against the door and eyes towards the stalls. He sat with his feet apart and knees bent in the near dark and utter silence, waiting for the moment when Tweek was ready to address him 

That moment came seconds after a lightning bolt streaked across the small upper window Craig doubted was within Tweek's sight. A soft sniffle followed by a hesitant voice "C-Ccraig, is that you" his voice was slightly muffled, no doubt with one of his long sleeves but still he could tell that it came from a few stalls down. Which one he could locate within seconds if needed but that wasn't his objective, no, Tweek was to come to him for this to work

"Yeah Tweek" his voice softened to that special tone only used for him "it's me." He waits a few moments so Tweek can process before speaking again "wanna come out so I can see you." Silence, it's expected but not bad as slowly, after a few minutes a low creak breaks the silence and four stalls down he sees a small tuft of hair. He watches a shaky hand close around the side of the stall door then watches as slowly Tweek's hair and then eyes emerge. They seek his in the darkness, a frantic dash before calming relief as they settle on Craig's own 

It's almost amusing to see the boy who won't hold Craig's hand if he uses the public restroom cowering in the same germ infested stall except he knows the reason behind both. Tweek's irrational fear and paranoia, driven by his caffeinated state and his parents are the cause of his unusual obsession with finding ways to explain why everything can kill him. However while Tweek is afraid of almost everything, nothing Craig has found scares him more then thunder storms, not even the chance of super AIDS off the germ infested bathroom floor

He smiles softly, "there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Tweek's usual tremble hasn't subsided and his eyes are puffy, no doubt red but the shy smile he gets in return despite being small, reassures Craig 

He opens his arms in invitation and spreads his legs a little more, watching as Tweek doesn't hesitate to crawl the distance between them and settle with a soft sigh in Craig's arms. His eyes are closed as his head rests against Craig's heated chest and he allows himself to be wrapped up in his boyfriends longer limbs 

Craig breaths in when the light weight of Tweek finally settles against him, his head resting on top of Tweek's own as his faint trembling finally subsides. With the wind picking up, the rain pounds not so gently on the walls outside and Tweek buries his body even closer to Craig's. The echoing sound at least drowns out the rumbling of the thunder and seems to make the storm sound like its miles away in the distance instead of right on top of them. With Tweek now safely tucked against his chest he watches the blurred streaks of light through the small window waiting for the wind to die down. When it does Craig knows a break in the storm will occur and with Tweek so responsive he's considering making a break in the light rain for his house with Tweek

It'll be far easier to wait the storm out in the safe comfort of his room then here in the cold dank bathroom which will only get worse when the worst of the storm finally hits. Getting Tweek to willingly come outside with him won't be easy but with how quickly Tweek came to his side he's confident he can do it, this time at least 

For now though there was nothing to do but wait the initial storm out and with Tweek cuddled close, breaths soft and even puffs against his chest, he didn't mind waiting for the rain to die down


End file.
